Project Zero V Purified Waters
by Yumi Hinasaki
Summary: After two of her friends go missing near an old manor, Kayoko Asou vows to find out the truth behind their strange disappearances. Also in the area is Mina Sawatari a folklorist who is researching the legends. What happened on the day of the cursed flood? Will Kayoko find her friends?
1. Setsuna intro

Setsuna Arakawa walked down the street, the weather was very hot. As she walked she passed a missing poster. The girl on the poster was called Nagisa Kawasaki one of her closest friends. Nobody had seen nor heard from her in a week. Setsuna was very worried about her. She was currently in search of the missing girl at that moment. All she knew was that Nagisa was walking home from school when she went missing.

The part of town she was in had been abandoned for years if anyone had gone missing in that place there would be nobody to report them. It seemed likely that Nagisa had gotten lost. She could sense something odd nearby. Setsuna possessed a slight sixth sense she understood this was not a normal disappearance. She turned and saw an old manor directly opposite the path she was walking on. She didn't know that place.

She could feel something calling her inside there it sounded like Nagisa's voice. "Nagisa are you there?" She asked and the manor's door opened. Taking one step at a time she walked inside the building. Once she was in the door slammed behind her. She could see an apparition of a girl who resembled Nagisa standing in the room. "Nagisa?!" She cried and ran over to her but she disappeared. Setsuna had no idea what she had gotten herself into.

"If that was Nagisa then what on earth is she doing in a place like this? I do hope she's okay." Setsuna said to herself. She proceeded to explore the manor for her friend. She opened a door and it led to a corridor. She saw the girl resembling Nagisa walking down this corridor she left something on the floor it looked like an old camera. Setsuna picked it up. 'What is this camera?' she thought to herself. There was a note underneath it.

Notebook scrap 1

The camera obscura was created by Dr Kunihiko Asou. It shows things the normal eye cannot see. I just so happened to find this camera in this manor maybe I could make good use of it? This manor has some many interesting stories perhaps I can find the truth?

Setsuna kept a hold of the note and looked at the camera 'It can pick up on things normal people can't see? I'll have to keep a hold of this maybe it can tell me where Nagisa went. That way we can all rest assured that she is safe and sound. Setsuna saw a door at the end of the corridor. She opened it and it led into a big room with a fireplace and there was a couple of other doors there along with a staircase. She sensed someone behind the fireplace and captured a picture of a young girl peeking out from behind it.

Setsuna looked at the camera 'so it really is true it shows things the normal eye can't see. And who was that child?" She heard footsteps going up the stairs. It was the girl who looked like Nagisa. "Nagisa!" She called and she ran up the stairs following her. The girl didn't take any notice and headed towards the first door upstairs. She left a note.

Girls note 1

The time for the purification of the waters is soon beginning I don't have any choice but to take part. Why do I have such a cursed life?

Setsuna pocketed the note and opened the door. She heard footsteps. "The Ceremony failed! The curse is upon us! We can't get out!" Someone was heard screaming. Setsuna was startled "What the hell kind of place is this? And what happened here? Is Nagisa even in this mansion?" Setsuna was pondering what the hell she was doing here when she heard a creak behind her. She turned around and looked on in horror. There stood a woman looking like she was in absolute agony. Blood was pouring from her lips. She was ready to attack.

Setsuna took out the camera obscura. The woman lunged at her screaming. "Help me! Help me! The water isn't pure!" Setsuna took a picture of her and the woman screamed flinching. She kept doing this until the ghost finally disappeared. Setsuna put her camera away and kept on walking. She wanted to get out of here. "Do you understand pain?" She a voice heard coming from behind her.

Setsuna turned around and there was the girl she thought looked like Nagisa but she wasn't Nagisa. Setsuna took a step back. Water was pouring from the girls body all over the floor. It pooled over her feet trapping her. "There now, the water is lovely, trust me. Setsuna couldn't fight it and felt herself sinking as the water got deeper. 'Nagisa I'm so sorry.' She thought before she closed her eyes...


	2. Kayoko intro

_Ever since I can remember I've always felt unnerved by water. It always felt to me like there was another world down there, a world we should never venture towards. Water has always been involved in the tragedies of my life. I have begun to see water as some kind of a bad omen for me._

_I am walking down a corridor in an old manor. I can hear screaming and the floor is incredibly wet. I am sensing a strong feeling of hatred. I can hear a noise. A wave is crashing towards me. I know that if I don't run I'll drown. I can see a girl in the distance and she seems to be laughing. The water pooling around my feet is slowly turning red..._

Kayoko Asou sat up in her bed gasping. She had been having a lot of nightmares recently about that old manor. She could hear her friend Setsuna calling out to her to come to that place. She hadn't heard from Setsuna in two days not since she said that she would go and find Nagisa. Kayoko could sense that something bad had happened to her friends and now she knew it was up to her to find out what had happened.

She climbed out of bed and looked at her face in the mirror. Her eyes were tired looking. Her short brown hair was sticking up. She combed it. She dressed herself in a blue dress and grabbed a white headband off the table. After she was ready she grabbed a camera bag she opened it. The camera inside was very old but looked like it still worked. She hung the bag on her shoulder.

Kayoko set off downstairs. She wrote a note to her still sleeping family explaining that she had gone off to find her friends and told them not to come looking for her. She turned her head to look at a photo of a slightly younger version of herself with another young girl who was older than her. 'Kana Onee-san.' She thought to herself and she pulled open the front door and stepped outside into the early morning breeze.

Kayoko had researched into the possible places where Nagisa had gone and had found out about a place called the Kawako manor. It was in an area where a flood had wiped out all of the houses on that street except for the manor and something had given her a strange feeling so she decided to check it out.

Kayoko was standing in front of the manor. She carefully walked up to the door. She opened it and stepped inside. 'I will get my friends back safe and sound. I have to.' She thought clenching her fists in determination...


End file.
